Brand recognition achieved through advertisements is important to many businesses. As a result, consumers are often overwhelmed by the volume of advertisements seen on television, in magazines, on the global computer network (commonly referred to as the “Internet”), and other media venues.
Capturing the attention of consumers amid the clutter of other advertisements is of great importance to businesses seeking to promote a brand. Easily remembered slogans have been used in television, radio, and magazine advertisements for many years. Many memorable commercials have gained recognition in popular culture for their lasting impressions on consumers.
In order for an advertisement to be valuable, however, it is not enough that consumers recognize the brand. A successful advertisement should increase actual sales of the product. If a product's market comprises only a small number of consumers, an advertisement is of very little value if it is not viewed by the relatively small group of consumers who purchase the product. For example, an advertisement for denture adhesive is only valuable if it is viewed by consumers who wear dentures or purchase denture adhesive for family members. In addition, advertisement time is used very inefficiently if an advertisement for a product used by a small set of consumers is viewed by a large number of consumers. Although showing the advertisement to a large group of consumer may reach the smaller group who may actually purchase the product, the advertisement time is wasted on the consumers who are unlikely to purchase the product.
One method for reaching consumers who are likely to purchase a product while minimizing the wasted exposure to consumers who are unlikely to purchase a product is to place an advertisement in a media that the targeted customers are likely to be viewing. Information regarding consumer groups is collected and analyzed using numerous methods. This information is then used to predict consumer habits in a targeted group. For example, a company selling denture adhesive could determine that the majority of its customers are over age sixty-five. An advertising consultant might advise such a company that consumers over age sixty-five are likely to watch television shows including professional golf. Based on this information, the company selling denture adhesive concentrates its advertisements during professional golf tournaments. Decisions regarding when and where to place an advertisement may be even less scientific. For example, numerous commercials for automobiles and automobile accessories typically are placed during stock car races because advertisers assume that stock car race enthusiasts also enjoy purchasing and modifying automobiles. Similarly, advertisements for children's toys are placed in children's television shows.
Although placing advertisements in a particular television show targets consumers who are likely to watch the show, such targeting is not a precise approach. The viewers of any particular show may not be a homogeneous group. For example, certainly not all viewers of professional golf tournaments wear dentures. Even in a well-understood demographic audience, many of the viewers of the show will be unlikely to purchase the product.
In addition, recent technological advances have diminished the value of advertisements shown in the middle of a television show. With the wide availability of video cassette recorders (“VCRs”) and digital video records (“DVRs”), viewers record television shows and may “fast-forward” the tape through the commercials. Television remote controls also allow viewers to watch other channels during commercials and then return to the television show.
One response to the diminished value of advertisements shown in the middle of television shows is commonly referred to as “product placement.” Product placement involves placing a particular product directly in a television show or movie. Brand recognition is attained when viewers see a favorite actor drinking a particular brand of soft drink.
Another technological advance in advertisements involves super-imposing an image into the television program. This technique is especially common in sporting events, and allows numerous ads to be placed in the same location. In the past, advertisers purchased a space for an advertisement strategically placed in the sporting event space, for example, behind home plate in a baseball game. The advertisement would be highly visible to viewers watching the game on television. More recently, several advertisers may purchase the space behind home plate in a baseball game. The advertisement is superimposed into the video feed such that the advertisement is seen by viewers. The advertisement may be changed at any point during the broadcast.
Efforts have also been made to target advertisements to consumers on the Internet. Various mechanisms are used to record the viewing habits of a user at a particular user terminal. The content of the pages viewed is analyzed to determine what topics are of interest to a user. Advertisement are placed on the pages viewed by the user based on these particular topics of interest. These advertisements are often placed around the primary text or image in a web page and are commonly referred to as “banner ads.”
Although the Internet environment enables advertisements targeted specifically for an individual user, rather than a general demographic expected in viewers of a specific television show, targeted advertisements in the Internet environment have proven to be ineffective for capturing a viewers attention. Viewers are typically interested in the information on the web page and ignore the banner advertisements.
Advertisements on television, including product placements, are generally effective for capturing a viewer's attention. However, such advertisements are typically displayed to a disproportionately large number of viewers who are unlikely to purchase the product. Targeted advertisements on the Internet have the advantage of being displayed to consumers who have demonstrated some interest in the relevant product. However, advertisements displayed on the Internet have proven relatively ineffective in capturing the attention of an audience. A consumer using the Internet easily ignores Internet advertisements.
These and other problems are avoided and numerous advantages are provided by the methods and systems of the present invention.